kaash
by alisha19
Summary: do dost jo hai ek dure ki jaan ek ho raha hai dusre se door par uske haath main sirf ek hi shabd hai kaash
1. Chapter 1

this is my first story hope u will like it please mujhe batana zaroor kaisi lagi will be waiting for ur reviews

life pata hai i have no words to explain kabhi itni pyaari aur sweet hoti hai ke u have no words aur kabhi itni buri that u dont want to express so i m trying out to get to know about this confusion from my stories may be u can find ur answers too

Abhi-daya uth na mere bhai kyun subah subah tang kar raha hai acp sir aaj hum dono ko mar dalenge uth Daya-tu kya subah subah ravan ka naam le raha hai subah subah bhagwaan ka naam lete hain yaar Abhi-daya tu uth raha hai yaan main tujhe uthaoon Daya-hmmmmm Abhi-theek hai abhi goes to washroom takes a bucket of water and oh my god daya sir to pure bheeg gaye Daya-abbbhi yeh kya kiya Abhi-kuch nahi tujhe nehla diya and both of them are running across the house making it all messed up finally our duo are ready and are heading towards their work place when suddenly abhi sirs phone rings he gets angry tio see it and sits their silently Daya could guess something wrongbut he knows abhi wont tell him so secretly decides something

so guys why is abhi sir upset who was on the phone wat is the matter wat is daya sir upto?  
i know thoda short hai but i will try next time to write a bigger one pakka bye take care Alisha 


	2. Chapter 2

Duo reached bureau

All-good morning abhijeet sir….good morning daya sir

Daya-good morning

But there was no reply from abhi's side he silently went and sat on his desk involved in his own world meanwhile acp sir enters he wishes everyone and call abhijeet to his cabin

Inside cabin

Acp-abhijeet tumhare liye ek mission aaya hai u need to report as soon as possible so aaj raat main tumhari flight hai

Abhi-jee sir (bit hesitatingly)

Acp-bolo kya baat hai kya poochna hai

Abhi- sir voh half day vo kuch kaam

Acp-theek hai

Abhijeet was about to leave when acp said "kabhi kabhi haq se bol diya karo"

Abhijeet merely nodded his head

Acp sir sighed with iska kuch nahi ho sakta

As soon as abhi came out of the cabin a rapid fire was started daya questioned him about everything

Daya-theek hai boss mera bas kuch hi kaam bacha hai fir hum saath main ghar chalke packing karte hain

Abhi-daya tune aaj tak kitni baar packing ki hai tu kaam kar maine half day liya hai main packing karta hoon yu ghar aayega to thori der saath baith ke baatain karengeyokay

Daya-yess boss

Abhi moved out of the bureau sat in the quails and moved out quails stopped with a halt not besides duo home but it was another place abhi came out and read the board "city hospital"

He enter inside and headed to a cabin enter the cabin

Abhi- hi adi

Adi- abhi yeh main kya sunn raha hoon tum mission pe jaa rahe ho (abhi sir had messaged him in the parking) tumahara dimaag kharaab hai

Abhi-yaar tum gussa kyun ho rahe ho yeh to hamara kaam hai

Adi-tum yeh kyun kar rahe ho at least daya ke liye mat karo plzz

Abhi-yaar ussi ke liye to kar rahan hoon use pata chala ki main ab uske paas nahi rahonga to who toot jaayega yaar

A person standing near the door got a shock hearing this and in complete rage enter inside and was shocked to see the scenario

Daya-abbhhiiiiiii….

So wat was that wat daya saw wat has happened to abhi and many more queries I know…

Thnx to all those who somehow encouraged me to write this

thnx to all the reviewers thankyou sooo much

Guest-I will try not to involve taarika and shreya but shayad voh thoda bahut dekhegi just as supporting characters…

Bye guys take care and keep reviewing…

Alisha


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou meri story ko like karne ke liye hope is baar aap length ko le kar satisfied hon ge aur aapke abhi ko kya hua yeh bhi pata chal jayega

So lets start with it

Daya-abhi!

Abhi was lying on the examination bed with so many machines attached to his body pain was clearly visible on his face but still he was smiling god knows how daya stood there completely shocked not only he was the one to be shocked adi and abhi were equally shocked

Daya(angry and straight tone)-abhi yeh kya?

Abhi-arre daya kuch nahi socha mission per jaane se pehle ek regular checkup

Daya-tumhe mere sar pe horns nazar aa rahe hain yaan main tumhe pagal dikhta hoon?

Abhi-kya bakwaas

Daya(cut abhi)-sirf sach tumhaari aur tumhare is dost ki shakal se pata chal raha hai ke kuch garbar hai

Abhi-daya tu galat

Daya-nahi batana to theek hai adi tum batao aur main sirf sach sunne ke mood main hoon

Adi-daya tum baitho

Daya-(takes out his gun)-tumbol rahe ho yaan main apne aap ko maarne ki dhamki doon

Abhi immediately gets up and starts removing the machines

Adi-abhi yeh kya kar rahe ho tumhaari tabiyat daya gun neeche rakho

But abhi was adamant and daya too after all they are brothers

Adi(shout)- both of u stop it right now

With this loud voice both ahi and daya calm down adi takes daya's gun and settles abhi down on bed and then turns to daya after giving abhi sedatives

Adi-daya abhi jab us din 1000 ft neeche gira tha(kaas special) us din uske sar par chot aayi thi aur delay ki vajah se clot formation abhi ne tum sab ko batane se manna kiya tha apni kasam…

Daya-jab abhi ko kuch baat chupani hoti hai to voh kuch bhi kar sakta hai

Adi-agar is clot ko treat karne ki koshish ki to abhi mar

Daya- adi plzzzzz

Adi- I can understand daya per hum kuch nahi kar sakte

Daya-adi abhi mission per

Adi-daya vo nahi manega aur vaise bhi kuch medicines aur proper khaane se he can cope up for some days

Daya-per main use nahi jaane doonga

Adi- daya force mat karna tension aur stress uske liye accha nahi hai aur vaise bhi vo kehta hai ke shayad iske baad

Daya gets u from there and moves out

Adi- daya use adhe ghante main hosh aa jayega mil lena

After half an hour

Abhi opens his eyes

Daya-haan to uth gaye aap chalo ghar jaana hai main gaari nikalta hoon

Abhi- daya tu aise

Daya-kya hua

Abhi- tu yeh nautanki band karega yaan lagaon ek

Daya-kyun abhi tum to mujhe ek bhai thore hi maante ho aur mujhe sirf mera bhai marta hai

Abhi-daya tu yeh

Daya-tuo aur kya kahoon

Abhi-daya dekh sorry age se nahi

Daya-abhi tumhari flight hai late ho jaoge

Abhi- daya plz aise mat kar sorry age se (crying)…

Daya-abhi tum ro kyun (hugs him tightly)

Boss ek baar bata diya hota shayad main kuch

Abhi- daya tu aisa mat soch aur chal late ho rahe hain

Daya- abhi jaana zaroori hai?

Abhi- daya plzz aakhri baar

Daya- theek hai boss apna bahut dhyaan rakhna aur mujhe inform karte rehna plzzzz

Abhi-hmmmm

They head to home and finally to airport and abhi leaves for delhi leaving daya alone completely restless and worried

I know itna accha nahi hai per I m trying

Sorry for being late actually I had to go out of station sorry

And thanks to all those who read and reviewed thnx a lot

Take care

Alisha


	4. Chapter 4

Aaj ka update ka credit mujhe nahi 60% mere ek friend ko jata hai sorry name disclose nahi kar sakti promise jo kiya hai but thnkyou for helping me out…..

Soory main thoda short update de rahi hoon continuosly uske liye par this time I m trying to make it a bigger one

Priya- thnx dear

MIstic morning-hope this satisfies u too

Rai the night queen- thnx

Hamdard duo-thankyou lets see agar last chapter bada dhamaka tha to yeh kya hai…

Thnkyou all for reading

Enjoy….

It is a month since abhi left Mumbai there is no news from him since a week all are worried for him.

**Bureau**

Daya enters the bureau

Daya-kuch lead mili?

Rajat-nahi sir sare khabri lage hue hain jaldi hi koi news mill jaayegi aap tension mat li jiye

Meanwhile acp enters

Acp-good morning

All-good morning sir

Acp(to daya)- kuch lead mila

Daya-(low)no sir

Acp-hmm….waise daya raat bhar kaha the(anger tone)

Daya was perplexed as he was not expecting this query

Daya-sir woh who…

Acp-(teasing tone)-raat bhar thandi thandi hawa aur lehre enjoy kar rahe the

Daya- nahi. Getting an angry glare

Sir voh abhi ki yaad

Acp-daya tum aise karoge to abhi ko kaun dhondega haan?

Daya- sorry sir

Acp-uski zaroorat nahi

Acp moves to his cabin while daya is in deep thinking

Rajat keeps his hand on his shoulder and nods assuringly daya smiles softly and gets back to his work

After some time daya gets a call and attends it after the call he immediately rushes to acp's cabin

Daya- may I come in sir

Acpgives a positive nod .haan bolo kya baat hai

Daya-sir voh abhi

Acp- kuch pata chala kaisa hai voh theek hai na pata nahi bahut dar lag raha tha voh theek…

Daya- sir sirf ek lead hi mili hai

Acp(bit disappointed)-hmm kya?

Daya- sir uske liye delhi jaana padega if u permit sir

Acp- jaise ki main mana karonga to nahi jaoge packing karlo

Daya-(smiling shyly) theek hai sir I take ur leave

Acp-daya mujhe tum dono bureau main sahi salamat chahiye ho jald se jald

Daya- I will try my best sir

Acp-all the best

After daya leaves acp sighs and gets back to his work

Daya leaves for delhi by flight that evening

After 2 days

Acp(to rajat)-kya matlab hai pata nahi. Kal baat hui thin a tumhaari daya se

Rajat- haan sir aur voh keh rahe the ki voh bahut paas hai abhijeet sir unse baut jaldi milne vale hain

Acp-par kaha gaya rajat phone switched off hai aur last location voh hotel hai jahan voh ruka tha kahan gaya yeh ladka pehle abhijeet aura b daya

Freddie- sir aap tension mat lijiye voh dono jahan bhi honge sahi salamat honge

Voice- kiski baat kar rahe ho Freddie

Freddie- aap!

Acp- along with whole team was shocked

Acp- tum yaha to tumhara bhai kahan hai

Person- sir aap kya bol rahein hai daya tu yahin par than a. kahan hai sir voh mujhe darr lag raha hai spot pe hai kya

Acp- abhijeet tum itni der tak kahan the

Abhi-sir voh mission khatam hone ke baad main yahan aa hi raha tha to pata chala ki voh mera friend jo delhi main rehta tha rahul sir uska kissi ne murder kiya tha to

Acp- to sahib lag gaye kaam pe

Abhi- sorry sir

Acp-u should be

Abhi- sir lekin daya kahan hai dikhai ni de raha kahan hai vo phone bhi switched off hai bataiye na

Acp- abhi vh daya daya…..

Abhi-kya hua daya ko?

Acp tells him everything

Abhi-sir yeh sab meri wajah se

Acp- nahi beta iss main tumhari koi galti nahi

Abhi-

**Flashback**

**Few days after abhi left for mission**

**Aabhi(over phone)- tu theek hai na sahi se khaana vanna tu kha raha hai na **

**Daya- abhi tumhe nai lagta yeh sab mujhe poochna chahiye**

**Abhi- haan to pooch na vaise main khud hi bata deta hoon ki I m perfectly all right **

**Daya- haan haan sab pata hai mujhe**

**Abhi- dayaaa**

**Daya- boss tum plzz apna khayaal rakhna aur yaad rakhna agar tum mission se sahi salaamat wapis ghar nahi aaye to main bhi itna door chala jaaonga ki tumhaare kitne bhi bulaane pe nahi aaonga kyunki jahan main jaaonga vahan se log aksar wapis nahi aate**

**Abhi(in pain)- daya yeh kya bakwaas**

**Daya(cut him ) chalo boss tum so jaao mujhe spot pe jaana hai take care bye **

**Abhi- bye take care**

**And the call cut**

After remembering the incident abhi was so damn worried who panic hone lagta hai and his head start paining really badly he was loosing his senses the pain was becoming untolerable but he was only uttering one name" daya"…..

Hmm so is abhi sir fine and where is daya sir will abhi sir survive?

So keep reading to watch that out

Alisha


	5. Chapter 5

So lets continue….

Abhijeet was losing his senses acp runs towards his son

Acp-abhijeet abhijeet kya hua abhijeet aankhe kholo (to rajat) rajat jaldi ambulance bulao isski pulse dheemi ho rahi hai

Rajat- sir ambulance ki wait nahi kar sakte aap hatiye main aur sachin sir ko uthate hain hum gaari se hi nikalte hain

Sachin- haan sir rajat theek keh raha hai

Acp-theek hai jaldi karo

They take abhijeet in the car and then to the hospital

Adi-sir aap log yahaan

Acp- adi voh sab baad main pehle voh abhi

Adi(in great tension)-abhi ise kya hua

RAjat- voh achanak behosh aur headache

Adi-what

Nurse jaldi patient ko icu main shift karo fast

Adi just runs from there to treat abhi leaving all behind confused and shocked by adi's behaviour

Freddie- sir ye ko kya hua voh to kabhi aise react nahi karte

Acp-vohi to main bhi soch rahan hoon Freddie kuch to gadbad hai

And they all move and settle outside icu

Adi comes out after half an hour to meet all confused and worried faces

Acp- adi kya hua abhi theek hai na lagta hai kuch khaya nahi subah se issi liye behosh hai na adi(in fear)

Adi(trying to be cool and composed)- aapko aisa lagta hai sir sach main

Rajat-kya matlab hai aapka ?

Adi- rajat abhi ke sar main clot hai

Acp- what how is this possible? Jab abhi behosh hua tha to maine use pakad liya tha uska sar zameen se to nahi

Adi-taking a deep breath- sir yeh chot aaj ki nahi hai

Acp- kya matlab

Adi- sir woh who

Acp- adi meri patience test mat karo jaldi bolo aur sirf sach samjhe?

Adi- sir abhi satara se girne ke baad jab hospital aaya tha to humne uske test kiye the we found a clot that is posing his life a great threat

Acp- what yeh sab tumne pehle kyun

Adi-voh abhi

Acp- iss ladke ka kya karoon kasam de di hogi hai na

Adi- puts down his head in a sweet smile

Acp- haan haan ab tum haso

Adi- sorry sir

Acp-(turning serious)- achcha adi voh sab chodo aur yeh batao abhi kab tak theek ho ga?

Adi-sir uska operation

Acp- to tum kiska wait kar rahe ho

Adi- sir operation risky hai may be abhi….

Acp- nahi adi kuch nahi hoga isse

Rajat- koi aur option

Adi- nahi rajat we have to operate and this is our last chance

Purvi- kitne chances?

Adi-survival ke chances sirf 20% hain

Voice- what Adi yeh tum

Adi- haan main sahi bol raha hoon sir mujhe nikalna hai I need to prepare before operation if u don't mind

Acp- haan tum

Adi- sir vo kuch formalities main nurse ko bhej deta hoon

Acp merely noded

Person- sir voh yeh sab kaise

Acp- Daya he tells him about the incident in the bureau

Daya- sir abhi theek ho jaaye ga na?

Acp- himmat rakho aur ek baat tum yahan tumhaara phone kahan hai

Daya- sir voh phone kahin gir gaya tha bhaag dorr main aaj jab phone liya to bureau main call karne pe pata chala ke aap sab yahan aur yeh

Acp- Daya agar tumhe yeh sab pata tha to tumne abhijeet ko mission pe jaane kaise diya I don't understand

Daya-Sir aap jaante ho na jab voh kuch bolta hai to main kya aap bhi kuch nahi kar paate

Acp- aakhir beta kiska hai

Meanwhile adi came out of icu and took abhi with him to ot

The team had tears in their eyes to watch their abhi sir not in his senses and with the drips

Abhijeet entered ot and the red bulb glew

All sat there thinking about there beloved abhijeet

Daya(POV)- abhi tumhe theek ho kar mere paas aana hoga main tumhare bina mar jaaonga yaar please

Acp-(POV)- abhijeet please beta aisa mat karna tumhara bhai aur tumhaara pura parivaar yeh nahi jhel paayega beta

Purvi(POV)- sir aapne waada kiya tha aap hamesha mera khayaal rakhoge to aap aisa kyun sir please

Rajat(POV)- sir plzz come back we all need u please sir

I know main itna acha nahi likh paa rahi but believe me guys I m tring my best hope aap log ko agar pasand nahi aa raha to bura bhi na lag raha ho

Thanks everyone for reviewing and reading

Alisha


	6. Chapter 6

**So guys this is the last chapter of my story hope u find it bearable enough at least not to kill me?**

**And thanks everyone from deep down my heart for reading and reviewing love u lots….**

**INSIDE OT**

Adi-nurse injection tayaar rakhna . so guys lets get started all the best

Everything was going smoothly but the machines suddenly started beeping everyone was tensed

Adi was just trying his best to save his buddy from the clutches of death

But abhi was turning serious

Adi(POV)- abhi nahi yaar aisa mat kar sabke saath plzzz

Nurse- doctor the patient is sinking

Adi- nurse injection do fast

**OUTSIDE OT**

All were just praying for the well being of their deary abhijeet sir

Daya was almost shattered and rajat was trying to console him or rather himself by repeating those soothing words again and againthat nothing will happen to daya's brother acp's son purvi and shreya's brother taarika,s love and his most deary abhi sir

Daya-rajat mera bhai mujhe chorkar nahi jaayega na bolo na plzzzz

Rajat- nahi daya sir abhi sir kahi nahi jaayenge kahi nahi

Just then adi comes out having th eremains of his pain all over his face hat he suffered moments ago or rather was still suffering

Daya- adi tum ro kyun rahe ho abhi theek hai na bolo na adi plzzz speak up got damn it

Adi- daya voh abbhi…

Daya- kya hua adi

Acp- adi bolo

Adi- sir voh chala gaya

_**Chhithi na koi sandesh,jaane voh kaunsa desh**_

_**Jahan tum chale gaye**_

Daya- abbbbbhhhhhhiiiiiii

_**Is Dil Pe Lagaa Ke Thes Jaane Woh Kaun Sa Desh Jahan Tum Chale Gaye... Ek Aah Bharee Hogi Humne Na Sunee Hogi Jaate Jaate Tumne Aawaz To Di Hogi Har Waqt Yehi Hai Gham Us Waqt Kahan The Hum Kahan Tum Chale Gaye Chithi Na Koi Sandesh Jaane Woh Kaun Sa Desh Jahan Tum Chale Gaye Jahan Tum Chale Gaye**__****_

Acp- nahi adi plzz bolo mazak mazak kar rahe ho na tum

Adi- sir main sach bol rahan hoon hamara abhi hume chor ke

_**Har Cheez Pe Ashkoon Se Likha Hai Tumhara Naam Ye Raste Ghar Galiyaan Tumhe Kar Na Sakee Salaam Hai Dil Mein Reh Gayee Baat Jaldi Se Chuda Kar Haath Kahan Tum Chale Gaye Chithi Na Koi Sandesh Jaane Woh Kaun Sa Desh Jahan Tum Chale Gaye**__****_

Daya- sir voh chala gaya

Acp- daya sambhalo

Daya- abhi tum aa gaye mujhe pata tha adi juth bol raha hai

Acp- daya yeh kya

Adi- sir yeh

Daya keeps mumbling abhi and gets fainted

Adi- sir isse room main jaldi

Acp- adi koi faayda nahi hai

Adi- sir aap kya

Acp- he is dead

Acp just breaks down after saying so crying heavily to loose his sons infact himself too

**1 year later **

**Cid bureau**

Acp and all are standing looking at the pic of two people who meant a lot for them who were the soul of their team

But the team stood there having satisfaction that both of them wherever they were were together forever

The pic had rightly engraved on it

"**those we love don't go away they walk beside us everyday unseen, unheard but always near still missed still loved and very dear"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So I guess the end**

**Wat about u?**

**So bye guys**

**Alisha**


End file.
